


Charlie's Lovely Surprise

by BluejayKouhai



Series: St. Demstall Adventures [2]
Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Alex and Zach are mean, Charlie does illegal thing, Charlie is the best boyfriend, Charlie suffers, Fluff, Handcuff, M/M, Multi, Picnic, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25485310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluejayKouhai/pseuds/BluejayKouhai
Summary: Charlie surprises Alex and Zach with a special date. It doesn't turn out how he expected it too.
Relationships: Charlie St. George/Alex Standall, Zach Dempsey/Alex Standall, Zach Dempsey/Charlie St. George
Series: St. Demstall Adventures [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837204
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26





	Charlie's Lovely Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that this took a while to come out. I haven't really had much motivation to write, but I eventually finished it. I hope you like it. I want to write more Chalex stuff, but I haven't really had any ideas, so if you would please give me some prompts. I totally know what I am going to write for the next story in this series, and I think y'all will love it.

Charlie could not express how much he loved Zach and Alex. They just got together and he already feels like the luckiest guy. He didn’t get only one hot guy, but two. He loves both of them, but doesn’t know how to show them how much he cares for them. Charlie ponders all week wondering different ways to impress them for their first date. Charlie told them that he has a surprise for them. The problem Charlie has no idea what he is going to surprise them with. Charlie has been watching romantic movies all week to try finding something that is worthwhile.

In between class periods Charlie was scouring through a movie and saw that the couple had snuck into the classroom where they first met. Charlie was contemplating all the different ways that he could do this considering that he met both Alex and Zach in two different places, and getting access to those places in private was going to be a hard task. It wasn’t until PE that he had the perfect idea of what he could do. He snuck into Coach Kerba’s office and grabbed one of his spare keys to the field. Charlie was excited for his ideas to come to life and couldn’t wait for tonight.

After school Charlie sent a text telling both of his boyfriends to meet at Alex’s house because his house was closer to his surprise. Charlie started packing the food in a picnic basket and got everything that he needed. He got the blanket, blindfolds, handcuffs. Charlie thought about the handcuffs as he shoved them into his pocket. “Better safe than sorry,” Charlie muttered to himself as he threw everything else into the trunk of his car. Charlie is very serious about grand gestures and would not let either of them ruin their own surprise. 

Charlie starts driving to Alex’s house and finds both his amazing boyfriends sitting on the porch talking and waiting for him. Charlie kills the engine and leans back a bit. He smiles seeing them and gestures for them to get into the car. They both open the door and slide into his car. “Put these on.” Charlie hands them both a blindfold. 

“Extra much?” Alex spurts out as he ties it around his head. Zach follows suit as Alex. Many thoughts run through Charlie’s mind as he thinks about what he could do with them both blindfolded. Charlie smiles being able to stare at his boyfriends without them knowing anything that he is doing. Charlie starts the engine back up and starts heading to their school.

“Are we there yet? Can I peak?” Zach says looking straight ahead not knowing any better. Alex lays in the back at peace and not really wanting to move or talk. 

“We’re almost there and you can’t peak.” Charlie was stern about this because he didn’t want Zach to ruin the surprise. Zach just loved teasing Charlie however, and puts his hand near the blindfolded. “Zach,” Charlie yelps as he grabs Zach’s hand. Zach laughs a bit, but it's cut short when he feels cold metal around his wrists and the inability to move his arms. 

“Charlie! Why the hell do you have handcuffs!?” Zach was shocked at the idea that innocent Charlie has handcuffs. Alex was kind of amused at the idea of Charlie having handcuffs. Alex wonders what kind of fantasies Charlie would have, that he would own handcuffs. 

“Don't question it and be quiet. We are almost there.” Charlie was a bit commanding, which Zach had to admit, was kind of hot for Charlie. They feel the car come to a stop and Charlie let them take off their blindfold. Alex took off the blindfold and saw Charlie helping Zach with the handcuffs. Looking at the environment around him he noticed that they were at the stadium. 

Once Zach was free, he rubbed his wrist that was red from the handcuffs. “Next time Charlie. Please don't put the handcuffs so tight.” 

“Maybe don't try ruining the surprise next time and I wouldn’t have to. And next time I hear?” Charlie gave a little smirk as he got out of the car. Charlie opened the door for Alex, while Zach climbed out of the passenger seat and watched the two of them. Charlie goes to the trunk and fetches the picnic basket. Charlie throws the handcuffs that were previously being used into the basket. He also grabs the blanket that was next to it. 

Charlie led them to the gate of the football field. He took out a key from his pocket and unlocked the gate pushing it open. “How do you have a key to the football field?” Alex asked while raising an eyebrow at Charlie. Zach thought the same thing and started eyeballing his boyfriend as he squirmed a bit under their gaze. 

“I kinda...stole it from the coach…” Charlie was a bit shy. Charlie never thought that he would commit a crime just for a date, but these two were worth going through the trouble. 

“Damn Charlie. First the handcuffs, now thievery. Never knew you had this in you.” Zach was proud of Charlie. Zach and Alex never thought that Charlie could do anything remotely bad, but here Charlie is, proving them both wrong. 

“Wait, why are we here anyways? I hate football.” Alex said, not impressed with the setting. 

“Well, you’re dating both of us, and we love football, so you’re gonna have to deal with it.” Before Alex could walk away Zach grabbed his hand and dragged him onto the field. 

Charlie leads them to the center of the field and lays down the blanket. He puts the basket in the center and sits around it. Patting the ground, Charlie invites them to sit down next to him. He pulls out a bottle of soda and some plastic cups. Giving the other two boys the cups he starts pouring them a drink. Zach leans back watching in amusement as Charlie works. Alex helps Charlie place the meal around the blanket. Charlie grabs plates, forks, knives, and napkins out of the basket before grabbing out the food. Alex is beyond impressed at how much effort Charlie has put into this. 

Charlie takes out chicken, salad, and of course, cookies. Zach is surprised that the average sized basket could carry all of that. The smell of the chicken was very enticing to his hungry stomach though. They all start eating and just enjoy each other's company. Charlie starts to feed Zach some cookies, while Alex just nibbled on his cookie. 

“Charlie, dude. I knew you could bake, but you can also cook?” Zach was satisfied with Charlie’s abilities in the kitchen and had a full stomach to prove it. After they all finished eating they laid back and looked at the sky. One of the advantages of being in Evergreen was that you could see the stars at night. The boys laid with their heads together looking, hair tickling each other’s head. 

“Have you thought about what would happen between us?” Alex was the first to break the silence. 

“What do you mean?” Charlie responded clearly not catching what Alex was getting at. 

“I mean that, we're in a poly. I don't know if these kinds of things work out. What if we end up hating each other in the end? I don't want to lose either of you.” Alex clearly was distressed at the thoughts that being in a poly relationship could bring. Both Zach and Charlie grab his hands to ground Alex from thinking too far. 

“Well that is never going to happen. I love you both way too much for that. I stole from the school, just so that we could have this date. I'm starting to feel guilty about that by the way. But even if in the future we were to break up, we should at least enjoy the moments we have right now.” Charlie smiled at the sky thinking about the moments they have shared so far. He knew that it was possible that they might break up, but he didn’t want to think about that right now.

“Charlie is right, we should enjoy each other right now. I don't want to think about us not being together.” Zach had a lot on his mind. A lot of things have gone downhill in his life, but this relationship was the only good thing in his life right now. He didn’t want to lose the two people who meant the most to him. 

“See. I’m always right.” Charlie had a cheeky grin plastered on his face. 

“Shut up,” Alex responds as he throws a napkin at Charlie’s head. The napkin bounces off, and Charlie pouts at the attack.

“You know I’ve been thinking.” Alex hums at Zach’s statement. “We should pay Charlie back for blindfolding us.” As soon as Charlie heard this his eyes widened. He sat up a bit looking at the pair.

“You know what, I think you’re right.” Alex says with a mischievous grin. At this point Charlie is contemplating running for his life, but before he was able to get up he was tackled and pinned to the blanket. “You know what, maybe we should handcuff him.” Alex says as he reaches over to the basket and Zach sits on Charlie. 

“It would only be fitting,” Zach responds with a playful tone as he feels Charlie struggling under him.

Alex grabs the basket and sees the handcuffs that Charlie previously used on Zach. When Alex reached for it, he noticed another set of handcuffs. “Charlie. Why is there another set of handcuffs?” Alex was a bit stern with the question, which made Charlie gulp in nervousness. 

“Umm...well. I didn’t know if you would try to ruin the surprise. So I came prepared…” Charlie’s voice faltered as he answered Alex. Charlie knew that his boyfriends would never hurt him physically, but he knew that he was going to be tortured very soon. 

“I think you deserved to be punished for that. What do you think Zach?” Alex already knew what Charlie loved the most. And he planned on making him suffer.

Zach grinned at Alex, knowing what he had in mind. Alex got closer and handcuffed both Charlie’s arms and legs together. Charlie did not expect this night to end like this. He expected them on a bed or making out in the car, not handcuffed in the middle of the football field. Charlie was still scared of the power the both of them had over him right now. 

Alex knew perfectly how to make Charlie suffer. He grabbed Charlie by the collar and pulled him extremely close to his face. Alex knew that Charlie was a physical person and loved physical affection, so Alex decided to not give him any. Alex stared right into Charlie’s blue eyes and on his lips. Charlie tried to lean forward trying to get Alex’s lips, but Alex kept him at a distance. This caused Charlie to whimper at the lack of contact. 

After Alex released Charlie, Zach decided to get into the action. Zach moved on top of Charlie and straddled him between his legs. He puts his hands right next to Charlie’s face and leans close to his face too. Zach started grinding a bit on Charlie, which turned Charlie on. Charlie was desperate at this point. He tried to get Zach’s lips, but was held down by Zach’s hands. 

Zach gets off of Charlie, and Charlie struggles in the handcuffs. Zach moves closer to Alex and places his hand on the back of his neck. Alex leans in a bit, and puts his lips on Zach’s. Alex then grabs Zach’s hair to further deepen their kiss. They made sure to do this right in front of Charlie, so that he had to watch them. Zach pushes Alex against the floor to get closer to each other. Charlie is a whimpering mess as he is lacking their physical contact. 

“Guys…” Charlie pleaded with them as their tongues went into each other’s mouth. Zach and Alex smiled, knowing that Charlie was suffering as they were making out. After a few more minutes they decided to finally break apart, mainly for air. They could clearly see Charlie suffering and whimpering in the handcuffs. 

Zach decides to take mercy on their boy, and undoes his handcuffs. Immediately after being freed from his iron prison he tackled Zach straight to the ground in a bear hug. Charlie needed the physical contact, and Zach knew it. Zach put his arms around Charlie and put his head into the crook of his neck. Alex kissed Charlie on his temple, and joined in on the hug. Charlie made them stay like that for a solid ten minutes before any of them were even allowed to move. Charlie was happy being in the sandwich of limbs and love. This would sure be a date to remember.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you like the story and if you have any ideas please comment it. I hope that you have a good day, and I'll try writing more soon!


End file.
